


Deal?

by Just_Your_Average_Cactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Contracts, Deal, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Your_Average_Cactus/pseuds/Just_Your_Average_Cactus
Summary: Every fifty years, one person from each family in Hasetsu becomes ill from an incurable disease known as the Touch of Hades.But for Yuuri, it wasn't just one. When his whole family fell ill with the fatal disease, he did the only thing he could think to do.He made a deal with a demon.A demon who particularly enjoyed playing games- especially appearing in front of Yuuri as a harmless man named Victor Nikiforov.There's one month until the deal is up, and Yuuri has to pay the price for his choice.With his own predator behind him every step of the way, can Yuuri save both himself, and everyone around him?





	Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to write this fic for a while- one of my friends offered me the idea, so I took it and ran with it. Here's the product. Chapters will most likely get longer!

 

“I want to make a deal”

The moment Yuuri stepped into the cave, he regretted his decision.

It wasn’t the fact that the glass of his watch shattered, the clock hand spiralling, while the minute hand writhed. It wasn’t the observation that the second he’d moved past the threshold, all warmth had been sucked from his being, almost leaving him gasping on the floor.

It wasn’t that the air carried the distinct smell of half-melted frost, or the chilling tendrils of smoke that wrapped around his forearms, dissipating and reforming, over and over.

It wasn’t even the realisation that the floor below him didn’t exist- only a long drop into an infinite void, that Yuuri seemed to be hovering above, defying all laws of nature that he’d bothered learning.

No. It was the eyes. Piercing blue, they shone brightly through the gloom, the rest of the body hidden by the perpetual darkness. When Yuuri had made that first, quavering announcement and the eyes had looked up, blinding, a brief ghost of surprise had flickered in them. That alone had Yuuri relaxing, the display of one human emotion enough to calm him from the thoughts that continued to run rampant through his head.

But then the cold, inhumane shutters came down, and Yuuri Katsuki was more afraid then he had ever been in his whole life.

“I want to make a deal” He forced himself to reinstate, wrenching his voice out without a stutter. If he was going to do this, he couldn’t show that he was afraid.

“I heard you the first time”

A Voice was now attached to The Eyes. It was smooth, silky, yet somehow hid a manipulative edge. Yuuri found himself biting his lower lip, worrying away at the skin, all muscles in his body tensing, screaming to run, to escape.

“Then you understand my meaning” Yuuri iterated, fists rhythmically clenching and unclenching, breaths short and laboured.

“I think you’ll find that I understand your _meaning_ perfectly” There was movement in the darkness, and The Voice followed it “What I _don’t_ understand is how a mortal gained access to my home, and has the arrogance to demand an agreement”

“It’s never happened before. I’m the first to come here, which means I’m different. Therefore-”

His argument was cut off by The Voice.

“Where did you hear about me? A rumour? I’m sure a pretty little thing like you knows that they shouldn’t go after things they don’t fully understand”

 _It was a book,_ Yuuri privately thought to himself, grappling to the one part of reality he had a hold on _and it made things very clear._

They said Hasetsu had been cursed for eons. Every fifty years, one person in each family would become affiliated by a disease with no cure.  
It only took a week for the disease, which became widely known as the Touch of Hades, to claim a life. You’d think people would move away. Hide from it. But the fact was,  they were all simply too poor.

It was usually only one family member. Eight days ago, when the Touch of Hades had first struck, it had been Yuuko’s mother first. Then Minako’s uncle. Then the old man from the market’s wife.

But Yuuri? Yuuri hadn’t been so fortunate as to only have one.

Gradually, person by person, day by day, every member of his family had fallen victim to the Touch. The only one left unharmed was Yuuri, which he was convinced was some sick ploy by whoever cursed Hasetsu in the first place.

It should have been him. It was always supposed to be. He was the only one who drifted aimlessly through life, aspirations coming and falling away easy as water held in a fist.

He’d cried. Refused to accept it. Watched his family’s state become worse and worse.

Then he’d left, and he found a book about a demon.

As the memories rushed through his head, grief, hate, but mostly pure, unadultered anger overtook him.

He looked up, and stared right into the eyes of the demon.

“I know exactly what I’m doing. I’m going to make a deal. And there is no way in whatever hell you live in that I won’t make you agree.”

Interest lit the demon’s eyes, sparking across them. It was primal, carnal. No doubt Yuuri was just prey in their eyes, but now he had a purpose. An objective.

Yuuri held out his hand, and told the demon his terms.

* * *

 

Victor had never liked humans. He was aware they existed in the same way that humans were vaguely aware ladybugs existed. Pretty to look at sometimes, but insignificant nonetheless.

But here. _Here_ was a human that interested him. To begin with, he wasn’t even going to bother asking how the mortal got into his cave. A demon’s cave is a fortress that only the most willing and desperate can enter. And the life form that entered his cave to begin with seemed anything but.

But then he showed the fire in his eyes.

Victor had found himself agreeing. Anything to keep him occupied, at least for a few decades, small as  they were. He had to admit, the _reason_ the thing wanted to make a deal was a turn off from the fire earlier. But humans did tend to get attached to things, and he had to make allowances for that.

So he cursed the young man’s blood.

“ _Whoever this blood touches will be healed of all their ailments”_ He had told the mortal. Realistically, he could have just removed the curse that already lingered on the young man, seemingly from his hometown.

But doing that would not have been nearly as fun.

The boy had one month. That seemed fair in Victor’s eyes. He’d heal his family, get his affairs in order, and then Victor would come for him, and the boy would pay the price for his deal.

The thing would probably try to hide. Humans seemed to have a fondness for doing that. They didn’t like the idea of death, although Victor couldn’t possibly fathom why. If you didn’t matter, what is even the point in existing?

Once the boy left the cave, Victor contemplated just letting him be for a month, and then taking his payment at the end.

But that would be far too easy.

He took on a form, and followed.

The game was afoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
